


Miracoulous Ladybug X K-12

by Grisen06



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alya Césaire Knows, At least each chapter a a bit short according to me, Childhood Memories, Different perspectives, Elementary School, Eventually everyone knows, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kindergarten, Lies, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Probably a bit short? Idk, School Reunion, remember that this is an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06
Summary: I made a story using each of the titles of Melanie Martinez K-12 songs. The text isn't what the song is about, I only took ispiration from the titleIt is 12 days to high school reunion and some good memories pops upRated T for some swear words in the furure (Not THAT many, just a few)I no longer work on this and it was one of my first fanfics so it's shitty (Not that my new ones are good but they are better)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Wheeles on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. (Deleted note since I looked up how the US school sytem works and acording to me it is confusing AF, just have a normal sytem, how har can that be? Our is like this (Bad english transilations but ok): Basic school 10 years, Gymnasium (Highschool) 3 years and the University)
> 
> 2\. English is my second laguage so I'm sorry for my grammar 
> 
> 3\. This is my first ever fanfic so enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

12 days before the highschool reunion:  
Alya: Are any of you guys up for some chatting?

Marinette: Yeah, I am taking a pause from designing

Nino: I can’t believe the reunion is in 12 days!

Alya: I know! Btw must jump o the bus now text you in a minute!

Adrien: Do you guys remember our first school bus trip?

Alya: Yea, where my gurl and I meet

Adrien: Wondered what it would be like if we got to know back then that we would be together now!

Nino: At least me and Alya wasn’t nervous around each other as a specific Mari

Mari: Hey!

-Flashback-

It was first day of kindergarten, for real this time. Yesterday had been a day where Marinette had learnt some basics of being “class leader.” She was supposed to give everyone a tour and say welcome to everyone as they walked onto the school bus.

Marinette’s bus stop was the fourth on the way so she had to welcome the five people already on the bus. Starting from the front.

“Hi, my name is Marinette, nice to meet you!” she said with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Nino, nice to meet you to Marinette!” the guy said before Marinette walked to the next seat.

“Hi, I am Marinette” she said looking at the girl in glasses.

“The name is Alya” the girl said. “If you want to you could sit with me!” she said smiling.

“Yeah, I just got to finish saying hi to everyone” Marinette said walking to the next group of people. It was three girls in the back.

“Hi, I’m Marinette, nice to meet you all!” she said with her brightest smile. The girls looked weirdly back on her.

“The name’s Chloe now if you don’t mind, me, Sabrina and Lila has more important thing to do then talk to people like you.  
Marinette looked a bit shocked walking back to Alya and sitting down. The greeting of people continued for a few more stops. She tried to memories all the names. Kim, Alix, Mylene, Ivan, Max, Nathaniel, Marc, Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, Nino, Alya and Adrien. As they came to the school a teacher was waiting outside and asked Marinette to come speak with her.

“Hi madame Bustier, what is it?”

“Nothing special, just reminding you of that you are supposed to give everyone a tour and then come to C1 where I will be waiting.”

Marinette nodded as she returned to the others.

“As all of you know I’m Marinette and I will be leading you through the school tour today.” As she were finished she saw how Chloe whispered to Sabrina nad Lila. Her confident dropped a bit but then she reminded herself of her task and started walking.

They went through the cafeteria and all of the classrooms they would be in this year. It was only a few and then they got to walk back to the classroom where madame Bustier was waiting. They got their seats, Marinette sitting in the front next to Alya. Behind them was Adrien and Nino. Chloe, Sabrina and Lila was in the back and the rest of the class was spread around the classroom.

“I hope Marinette gave you a good tour of the school because today after this lesson you will be heading straight to the art room where you will play games for the rest of the day. By the way, my name is Madame Bustier and I will be your main teacher this year”

Then she started the lesson.


	2. Class fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette vs Lila

11 days until the runion

Marinette: I’m bringing Emma and Hugo to the park, do u wanna come?

Alya: Sure! Hope it goes better than last time XD

Marinette: I talked to them, they won’t be into another fight for awhile

Alya: It is your fault they are good at fighting!

Marinette: I was just doing my job!

Alya: The great hero of Paris has two small fighters to kids

Marinette: Hey!

Alya: Do you remember how you used to fight Lila to?

Marinette: Wouldn’t have happened if everyone could see her LIES

Alya: Ok chill, I agree that it was PARTLY our fault, but still mostly yours

Marinette: Hey!

-Flashback-

Marinette felt the anger buble inside of her as Alya went over talking to Lila. It was the second lie today Lila told that got her attention. If you asked Lila her mom was rich, she were famous in Hollywood and had met a fairy.

How much Marinette even wanted to punch Lila for lying Adrien always stopped her. He told her the same thing each time. “I know she is lying but beating her up will only make it worse”. For five months Marinette had believed him, followed his words but this time she had gone to far.

“Marinette pushed me down the stairs” she had said as soon as she came in that morning. Everyone believed her and gave Marinette angry looks.

As usual after Lilas lying she rolled up her sleeves, getting ready to punch, to push her down the stairs for real. As usual she felt Adrien’s hand on her shoulder just before she was going to do it. She turned around.

“This time I won’t stop you, she deserves this but I am just going to warn you for your own sake.” He said trying to calm Marinette down. As soon as the anger was gone she started crying.

“Hey, it isn’t you fault” Adrien said. Marinette stopped crying, she turned around. Lila stood there, in front of a group of classmates. She nodded slowly as she sat down.

After class Marinette stayed in her seat, she needed to think before she could to her locker. Lila came up to her. They were alone she felt a slap against her face, Marinette slapped back. Soon it was big fight. Alone. In an empty classroom. Suddenly she heard a voice, it was Alix.

“Fight, fight, fight, fight” she yeled which gave Marinette more strength. She could see more people join and watch. Everyone shouted “Fight, fight” in perfect harmony.

Lila was on the floor, Marinette sat on top of her. “Tell them, tell them everything” she shouted.

Lila panted “What are you talking about?”

“You know very well what I am talking about, all your LIES” Marinette said slapping Lila over the face. At this point they were both ful with bruises.

“Okay! You didn’t push me down the stairs this morning” she said. Everyone gasped. Marinette was just about to slap her again and ask her to tell ALL of the lies when she heard Adrien shout “Wait! Marinette!”

She loosened her hold around Lila. Lila just stood up, brushed of her clothes and walked out she saw how she turned to the principal's office. Marinette started crying. Adrien and Alya walked up to her trying to calm her down.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng” the principal said as he walked into the room. Marinette looked up. Eyes full of tears.

“She started it” Lila said pointing at Marinette.

“Why can’t you ever stop lying!” Marinette shouted back, still crying. Lila backed a few steps. “If you want to know who started it watch the security camera footage” she said, a bit calmer. The principal just nodded and walked out of the classroom. Lila followed, totally pale. Marinette grinned a little.

As they got the right files on the computer they started watching, they saw the lesson and how everyone walked out, how Marinette sat there, how Lila walked up and slapped her.

“You know this means I will have to call your parents Lila Rossi” he said with a serious voice.

“Please don’t, it’s just a disease that makes my hands and arms twitch and that is how I slapped Marinette, I understand that she got angry and therefor slapped back” Lila said with her most innocent voice.

“Okay, but if this happens any time soon I will call them.” The principal said walking away, leaving Marinette shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update as fast as I can and my breake until early January makes that easier but if this isn't done until then my updates won't be so frequent


	3. The principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird birthday party with even weirder music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shorter chapter, maybe the next will be longer (at least I hope so)

10 days until reunion  
Nino: I am going to be DJ at some surprise party tomorrow  
Alya: Good luck babe  
Nino: I am so nervous, this is my first gig in what, 5 years  
Marinette: Exactly, it could have been six years  
Nino: Really funny -_-  
Adrien: At least it can’t be worse then “the principal”  
Nino: It was 20 friking years ago!  
Marinette: Still funny, besides it was exactly 20 years ago today  
Alya: You remember specific dates? That was new  
Marinette: Facebook remembered for me  
Alya: So you cheated  
Marinette: Hey!

-Flashback-

The end of second grade was near and Nino was practicing his DJ skills. He didn’t know much but enough to do basic remixing and make things sound a bit over the top. They were going to play it later that day on the surprise party for the principals fortieth birthday.

Nino looked out the window, he saw Alya holding up Marinette so she could hang up one part of the banner while Adrien simply stood on his toes to reach the same height with the other part.

Suddenly Rose came running into the music room, just seconds after came Juleka chasing her.

“Watch out for the light bulb monster” Rose shouted while giggling hiding behind Nino. Juleka was indeed covered with light bulbs and walked like a zombie.

Nino watched while Juleka cornered Rose and started tickling her. Nino smiled while Juleka carried out Rose from the room. Something was definitely going on between these two, just friend doesn’t act like that.

As the room went silent Nino put on his headphones. Before going back to practicing he looked out of the window one more time. The tickle game seemed to spread and he saw Kim tickle Alix, Nathaniel tickle Marc, Alya tickling Max and Adrien tickle Marinette. The only one not tickling someone else were Chloe, Lila and Sabrina standing quiet in the corner of the yard.

When the principal came out of his office everyone was there singing, then they led him to the yard. Nino had sat down in the DJ’s spot and took up the first CD. He looked in horror as he saw that it was a CD with classic music. Where had his rock CD gone? He looked everywhere for it. Had he accidentally picked the wrong out of his CD collection? That must be the case.

“How is it going Nino?” he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Marinette, the leader of this thing.

“Umm… I kind took the wrong CD this morning so it will be like… classic music today?” He said, afraid that she would be angry at him for his stupidity.

“Oh, too bad. But can you at least try to make it sound a bit more upbeat and hope for the best?” she said with a smile even though he could see she wasn’t happy.

“Oh, okay. So you are not mad at me? Well I can try” He said.

“I will probably tease you in the future for this” she said with a REAL grin. She walked away to Alya and Adrien while Nino put on some upbeat-classical music.  
Probably the weirdest you ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am struggeling with figuring out what chpter 6 (Drama club will be) otherwise I planned pretty much everything so now it's just to write. I would appreciate ideas but it could be hard since no one knows about chapter 4-5 yet
> 
> Also, 3 chapters in 1 day, I didn't know I could write that many. At least you know how fun everything else in my life is. Will probably be done with this shortly after christmas.
> 
> 3rd thing to all, look out for a christmas one shot (I think it will be a one shot) on the twenty fourth/twenty fifht (It will be based on a swedish christmas where you celebrate the 24th)
> 
> Now this i a long note. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Show and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's show and tell time. But what do you talk about when you forgot to bring anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end (After you read the chapter) so I can explain a bit what my thaughts behind it where

9 days until reunion  
Adrien: Alya, we need your help  
Alya: It’s 2 in the morning  
Marinette: Yea, and we have to find something that Emma and Hugo can bring to show and tell tomorrow or today depending on how you see it  
Alya: Just bring their favourite toy  
Adrien: But that isn’t something “Special”  
Alya: You know that that is what show and tell is about, bring a random item and tell about it  
Alya: You know that you two always went a bit to “extra”, especially when you brought your “special jewelry” in third grade  
Marinette: Hey!

-Flashback-

It was show and tell and obviously Adrien had forgot to bring something to talk about. The lesson had already started and he had to come up with something. Fast.

“Ma’am, can I use the bathroom?” he heard Marinette shout.

“Me too?” Adrien shouted, not wanting to miss out on this opportunity. Madame Bustier hesitated for a moment but then she nodded. Me and Mari rushed out of the the classroom with our backpacks.

“Forgot something too?” Marinette asked. Adrien nodded before rushing away in the corridor. He saw how Mari went into a classroom so he didn’t feel bad for just running of. He took a turn and came out in the school yard, carefully sneaking around so Madame Bustier didn’t see him through the window.

He saw how Chloe held a presentation in the classroom about some purse that he knew her mom had bought her. He walked around the corner and saw a little hexagon box with a weird sign on top. He carefully opened the box. It was a ring inside, perfect. Now he just had to come up with a story and… a flashing green light appeared.

“Hi, I am Plagg, nice to meet you. Do you have any cheese?” a little black creature said. Adrien just stirred, then he pulled himself together, madame Bustier would soon wonder where he had gone.

“Can we talk late? I can fix cheese until then. And can I borrow your ring? I need it for show and tell.” Adrien said. The little black creature seemed to think for a moment.

“Okay… but only if you give me Camembert later and I get to explain everything.”

“Got it” Adrien said. Puting the ring onto his finger. He rushed back to the classroom meeting Marinette on the way, she seemed to have find some black earrings.

“Very good presentation Adrien!” Madame Bustier said while the rest of the class clapped their hands. It was only two people left. Marinette then Lila.

He knew Lila would have made up some amazing story about her parents and her. She had gotten way better at lying the past two years and hadn’t been anymore close calls. But that also meant everyone else had easier to believe them.

Marinette felt the nervosity inside of her, it bubbled up and she just wanted to go puke. What if someone saw through her lies about the earrings? She couldn’t directly say that she just found them or tell about the weird creature that came with them.

How could Lila stand the feeling of telling a lie? Marinette thought about it while speaking, in one way she actually felt bad for Lila. She had started lying the first day of school and her 6 year old self probably didn’t know better. And with the feeling Marinette had now, she realised it wasn’t easy to just quit. One lie probably lead to another, just to keep up the first one.

But what she couldn’t understand was why Lila didn’t just step up know and tell everyone how it was. Sure people wouldn’t really “like” her but at least she wouldn’t have to lie anymore.

“Really good Marinette” Madame Bustier said. Pointing at Lila. “It is your turn now” Lila walked up to the front. While Marinette walked pass Lila she “Accidently” fell on her, just enough to slide a little note saying “Meet me after lunch” into Lilas bag.

Lila looked at the note. The handwriting screamed Marinette but why would Marinette want to speak to her? All she did was tell people what they wanted to hear and Marinette apparently didn’t like that.

“Hi Lila” Marinette said. Walking up nervously. She looked Lila in the eyes. Lila didn’t really look happy but not her ordinary “I hate you if you hate me” look.

“What do you want?” Lila sked. Feeling how her own voice almost wanted to crack. She didn’t know why but it did.

“I just wanted to say that you don’t have to do this. Stop lie and you will have me as your friend. It will make you happier, I know how much lying hurts” Marinette said. Lila could feel what Marinette meant but still, this was her choice. If the truth got out now. She couldn’t think of anything worse.

“It’s not up to you to make me stop. I tell people what they want. And I don’t want a friend that can’t accept that I do that, so if you excuse me I have something important to do” Lila said. Where did that come from? She didn’t know. Maybe everything she wanted was the help Marinette offered but she had just lost that chance and she just wanted to think.

Think, that was was she were gonna go do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter info: So this chapter is a Marinette and Lila interaction that is nicer. The inspiration came from a youtube video I saw about a person that started lying and couldn't stop even though people offered her help (Don't remember the videos name though)  
> But this chapter sometimes where a bit out of character it is an alternate universe that I created so it can be a bit diffrent from the original show
> 
> Other info: I will probably not write more on this until the 25th (I celebrate the 24th so that will be a free day) since I want to do a longer christmas AU tomorrow (And post the 24th) about future MLB living and celebrating christmas in Sweden! maybe I will also post an Nurses office chapter but probably not. Then after the 25th I will have the 25th to the 30th free so I will HOPEFULLY finish this tory then


	5. Nurse's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you hide all scars forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but I needed to get inspiration. Never wanting to write something I don't like myself.

8 days to reunion  
Adrien: Mari can you pick up Hugo from preschool  
Marinette: Has something happened?  
Adrien: He got sent to the nurse’s office. The teacher called me but didn’t say why  
Marinette: Think that I get to go back to a nurse’s office  
Alya: Yeah! It was practically your home with all your scars  
Marinette: I thought this was a private chat!  
Adrien: Sorry, must have messaged wrong. Though you didn’t realise it either  
Marinette: Hey!

-Flashback-

Alya looked at the empty seat next to her. Marinette was late. As usual. Madame BUstier should just start the lesson when the door opened and a panting Marinette rushed in. If Alya didn’t know better Marinette looked like she run a marathon with the akuma that had been that morning, but it was obviously just Marinette sleeping through her alarm.

-Gurl, where have you been? You are exhausted! Alya whispered into Marinette’s ear. Marinette where just about to respond when Madame Bustier started the lesson.

-So I want you all to do a special morning exercise, we will do this every morning for the rest of the week and I want to see if you feel any better after doing this. So everyone can pair up two and two, the you should massage your friend for a minute, the they massage you. After that we will start the lesson, she said. Alya looked at Marinette before turning around. Mari started to massage her shoulders. It felt nice.

-Now switch! Madame Bustier said, everyone turned around.

Marinette turned around slowly. She heard Alya do the same before she screamed. A high pitched, terrified scream. Marinette turned around to see what had made Alya scream so loud. Alya just pointed at Marinette’s back. She looked. A big scar that was red and swollen was on her back. No one had noticed before so Marinette had assumed it wasn’t visible with the shirt she wore but apparently no one had looked at her back since she came to the classroom.

It had come from the akuma that morning, she knew the miraculous cure should have fixed it but it hadn’t. Everything that hadn’t been the akumas fault directly was as before. It usually was a broken street light here and some ripped clothes there but recently she had gotten more and more scars all over her. The most was small and her clothes could easily cover.

As Madame Bustier walked over to Marinette two more screams came. One from Madame Bustier as she saw the scar on Marinette’s back and one, even more high pitched than Alyas, from Nino looking at a scar on Adrien's arm. Marinette tried not to get confused but she hadn’t seen Adrien near the akuma fight and it hadn’t been there yesterday so what had happened to him? She didn’t get the time to think as Madame Bustier dragged both Marinette and Adrien to the nurse’s office. Marinette got a feeling this wasn’t the last time she would visit this place.

Alya was shocked. That scar was bad, like really BAD. When the lesson was over Alya dragged Nino with her, Adrien and Mari was still in the nurse’s office. Apparently they had more scars that no one had seen.

“You need to watch this, I think I have a pretty good clue on where those scars came from” Alya said, pulling up her phone. She opened the ladyblog and clicked on one of her latest videos. After a year of realising she would never be able to record EVERY akuma fight (Though she recorded most of them) Alya started take submissions from others. This was a clip from that morning that a random user had sent in.

It wasn’t long and badly recorded. Not the quality Alya wanted so it would never be posted but even the unposted videos could be seen by her. It showed how the akuma pushed Ladybug over an edge. Ladybug fel, desperately trying to catch herself with her yoyo but it didn’t have anything to catch on. The last time she threw it Chat caught it. Holding it a bit wrapped around his arm, leaving a scar, exactly like Adrien’s. When Ladybug’s yoyo finally caught up with her and stopped her mid air it happened so quickly so she scratched up her back against a building and a scar similar to Mari’s where visible. Then the video ended.

They heard Mari and Adrien walk across the yard to their hiding place, it was a secret between the four of them.

“Don’t tell them we know, otherwise I will kill you” Alya whispered to Nino right before the others came. Now they had a secret agreement, never tell a soul before Marin and Adrien where ready. Even if the secret lasted a lifetime or a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should come faster than this since I have a really fun idea for it


	6. Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the class are deciding rolles for the play it defenetly gets to a little bit of drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay so I got inspiration and here you have one more chapter

7 days until reunion  
Alya: How is the dresses going?  
Mari: They will be done tomorrow  
Alya: I thought you said you were almost done? Did something happen?  
Mari: The school that Emma and Hugo will go to in a few years asked me to sew clothes for their play  
Mari: They told me I would get a 150 bucks for it  
Alya: How many pieces do you have to make?!?  
Mari: Not to many but they mailed me today saying the original sewer had gone sick and the clothes should be done by tomorrow  
Alya: Just remembered our old play! It was THE WORST  
Mari: Hey!

-Flashback-

Chloe wrote her name on the paper in the hallway. She carefully double checked so that her name was under the “MOLLY” category. The only other name was Lila, her frenemy. If you asked anyone in the classroom her, Lila and Sabrina were super close and BFFs. But that was FALSE. Okay, she and Sabrina were close, like, SUPERCLOSE. But Lila, she were like a witch in a princess dress. Always pretending to be the lady in distress while the real victim was Mari. Chloe might not like Mari, but she were WAY better than that Lie-la brat.

Before walking away from the list Chloe checked for the other rolles names. The story were between two lovers who both were traveling the world, far away from the evil witch. Molly was one of the two lovers, the other one should either be played by Adrien or Sabrina, she were happy with both. The witch were the only one who hadn’t gotten a single name so Chloe took the opportunity to write Lila’s name there.

Later that day Mari walked out of the nurse’s office. She had been there LOADS of times, but she had also gotten better at not showing her scars and skipping tha trip there. Today she had gotten on her cheek, so she decided not to even try to go to the classroom and hide it, she just walked there directly.

She got a text from Alya saying that she had written up Marinette as the handmaid and possible costume designer. When she had gotten the text earlier from Alya about the rolls that you had to sign up for that lesson, she and Alya decided to participate as the two handmaids.

As Marinette walked out in the yard a sunbeam hit her and hear body felt warmer. She searched for the rest of the gang before realising they probably already walked to the secret spot. As Marinette got there she saw Nino and Alya jump, quickly pulling something behind their backs. She didn’t know what they did but she wasn’t sure she would want to know.

The next lesson everyone got to their seat, waiting for the results. Sabrina saw how Lila and Chloe bitch gazed at each other. Sabrina knew that the day Lila and Chloe declared war in front of the rest of this class, she would take Chloe’s side. Always. She looked at Chloe again, hoping that would get the two lead roles. Madame Bustier had been very clear that she didn’t care if it was a boy and a girl that were the lovers, just that they were a believable couple. That was simply Madame Bustiers way of saying that she would only pick people she shipped, everyone knew that but who it was no one knew. When Sabrina had thought things through she realised that she secretly shipped herself with Chloe, but that shall eamin secret.

“So first of we have the two handmaids by Alya and Mari, the two narrators are Adrien and Nino. Sabrina is the first lover named Elisa. Then we have The two bakers Rose and Juleka. Ivan and Mylene are the orchester, Kim and Alix, you two are the racers. Marc and Nathaniel are the librarians. Then we have Max that got the role as our technician and won’t be on stage. Then of course Sabrina’s partner is Chloe” Madame Bustier said. Did she also ship them? Could Sabrina be so lucky? That their freaking teacher shipped her and Chloe, TOGETHER?

“Did I forget anyone?” Madame Bustier said, snapping Sabrina out of her thoughts.

“Weren’t I supposed to be the lead roll with Adrien? And which role did I get anyways?” Lila asked. Sabrina could see Chloe smirk. No one that wasn’t used to Chloe noticed but she did.

“Oh, I’m sorry Lila but you are assigned the evil witch” Madame Bustier said calmly, despite the schock in Lila’s eyes when she got the news. Sabrina saw that Chloe had a hard time not laughing, that just made Sabrina almost laugh to! Chloe may not be nice ALL the time but fun? Yes. Clever? Yes. Adorabel? Yes, at least according to Sabrina she was.

Chloe looked at Sabrina, that cute girl. And they would play lovers! Chloe didn’t want to admit it but secretly she felt relieved for getting to do the play with Sabrina instead of Adrien. She had learnt that Adrien was to nice. She never stood up for himself! And maybe a tiny bit of her told her she was more into girls than guys anyways.  
But should she listen to that bit of herself?


	7. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking cakes. On valentines day. Then a little Julerose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So inspiration boost equals many chapters, right?
> 
> FIY I can probably keep uploading a bunch of like three-four chapters when I get an boost but otherwise I won't update if that makes sense

6 days until reunion  
Mari: Do you guys want to go on a double date?  
Alya: Yea! What makes you ask?  
Mari: I have to pick up some cakes for the reunion from the bakery  
Adrien: And she has still not told me which cakes it is  
Alya: Yea Mari, tell us  
Mari: Okay, it’s some strawberry shortcakes  
Adrien: ALYA, tell me your secret  
Alya: What secret  
Adrien: She TALKED to you about it! I’ve been begging for weeks!  
Alya: It’s because she luuuuuuvs me more!  
Mari: Hey!

-Flashback-

It was saturday after noon. Rose walked the last hundred meters to Mari’s place slowly. Tomorrow was valentine’s day so they were baking strawberry shortcakes. She was baking for Juleka, Alya for Nino and Marinette for Adrien. Marinette's crush on Adrien had been going on since forever and now she was going to confess by giving him a cake and a note.

Rose opened the door to the bakery, feeling the warmth and smelling the baked goods was wonderful.

“The others are in the kitchen” Sabine said, pointing at the kitchen door. Rose opened it slowly to see the others waiting.

“Hey Rose!” Mari said, greeting her with a hug.

“Shall we begin?” Rose asked. Marinette nodded and then rushed to the fridge. Soon the table was filled with ingredients. They started baking. At least half baking. Okay, a quarter of the time they spent baking, another quarter went to chatting and half of the time was flour-war.

“What has happened here?” Sabine exclaimed as she walked inside, flour being on the floor, some spoiled milk on the table and three white painted sixth graders. The expression they made when they was caught was so funny that even Sabine started laughing, though her kitchen looked like hell had passed by three times.

One hour later they packed their cakes carefully into boxes. The boxes was chosen by Alya and had beautiful hearts and flowers on it. Alya thought of what her note should contain, a poem? No, Nino didn’t like those. A song? No, she wasn’t a songwriter. She decided on a simple. Want to go to the movie this weekend? /Alya. She scribbled down a heart and put the note in the box. She looked at the others, Marinette finished her note while Rose did some drawing of flowers in the corner of hers. They wrote their crushes names onto the boxes and then walked out with them. First on their list was Adrien, in the case of Mari losing confident they could walk there after the others. 

“You really think going the day before for extra notice will be a good idea?” Marinette asked. She seemed pretty nervous.

“If it turns out to be bad we are three people to do it so I don’t think it is THAT terrible” Alya said giving Marinette a little push in the side.

“Hey!” Marinette half shouted, pushing Alya back. And that made Marinette think of their little “Push-war” instead of the fact that she soon would confess to Adrien with this cake. Then they made it to their destination. Marinette gulped. Adrien was inside that mansion. She rang on the doorbell. A little camera popped out.

“Yes?” it asked. Marinette looked even more nervous now then before.

“Ehm, I-I-I a-am A-Adriens friend from school and wanted to give him this!” Marinette said holding the box up to the camera.

“Put it in the mail” the camera said, opening a small mailbox in the wall. Marinette slowly out down the box before she could regret everything. Then she quickly walked away. The two girls that followed cheered her on, saying it was a good decision.

The next stop was Nino. When he had opened the door Alya had just given him the gift and said that they had somewhere to go, not a lie directly but both Mari and Rose could see that in one way Alya actually were nervous.

Then they came to Juleka. The Couffaine boat stood there, the same place as always. Though it looked a bit different in the sunset, the water behind it was painted in multiple colours. Marinette sat down on a bench nearby and started sketching, clothes and just ordinary pictures. Alya shocked her head before walking after Rose. Rose lifted her hand and knocked. She waited. The door opened. Luka.

“Can I talk to Juleka?” Rose asked. Luka nodded and went back in to get her sister. Just a minute later the shy girl came out. Juleka opened the box, she seemed happy over the cake, or was she? She put the cake on a counter pretty fast, picking up the note. Juleka walked back to Rose. Both of them were happy. Alya and Marinette made a quiet “Aww” in the background. Then everything went fast, from the bench Alya and Mari could see Rose and Juleka kiss, Mari started sketching, this gave her so many ideas! As she sketched she could hear camera clicks from Alya. Obviously she was taking photos. But though Marinette wouldn't judge. Both the couple and the scenery was absolutely perfect, maybe her first kiss could be like this? Marinette let out a sigh before going away in her daydream.

On valentines day Adrien received lots of cards, though this box was special. It had come one day before to catch his attention specific and it was the most delicious strawberry shortcake he had ever tried. Also, it was the only he had ever tried. Maybe he should order one next time he got to order something from the Dupain-Cheng's? In the box was also a note, it had the same handwriting as the mystery heart shaped letter he got last year. Only one tiny problem. It still had no signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now my mind is conflicted if I should write a new years party to the miraculous christmas or not. Maybe next new year? I honestly have no inspiration for that but tomorrow is my last chance so AUGHHHHHHH!!!
> 
> BTW I just decided to leave that one to be a one shot and write this done before starting on any of my new ideas


	8. Lunchbox friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is there, and she is smart, like, REALLY SMART

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration boost stayed one day more so you get a little bit more

5 days until reunion  
Alya: Can I meet you for lunch?  
Mari: OK, what is it this time?  
Alya: Can u come over and help me deliver the food  
Mari: What food  
Alya: To the reunion  
Mari: Okay, I can see if I have time, first I have to prepare the lunchboxes for Hugo and Emma tomorrow  
Alya: I helped you yesterday  
Mari: And we got you two on a double date  
Alya: And u almost dropped the cakes in the seine  
Mari: Hey!

-Flashback-

“Today you will be assigned a lunchbox friend that you will eat lunch with once a week for the rest of this semester” Madame BUstier started, making the students whisper to each other. “It will be a person from another class so you probably won’t know them since before” she continued, just making the whispers louder.

“Madame Bustier, can you choose from the other classes?” Kim asked. Madame Bustier just shook her head and went to her desk to pick up an list.  
“You can go out in the cafeteria to find your friend when you hear your name” Madame Bustier said. “First of we have Marinette and Kagami” Marinette quickly walked out as soon as she heard the name. Kagami. Out in the school yard it stood a whole lot of students, each with two name plates, one for them self and one with their friends name.

Kagami was a girl that stood alone in the back of the yard. Her clothes looked so professional and her hair was in a perfect cut, not a single bit wrong. It was a black-dark blueish colour. Marinette rushed over to the girl.

“Hi, my name is Marinette, nice to meet ya” Marinette said holding her hair in front of the girl. The girl took it.

“Kagami, Tsurugi” Kagami said. She looked a bit shy, but still like the type you didn’t want to get on the bad side of.

“So… we are lunchbox friends now, want to go to the cafeteria?” Marinette said as an icebreaker. The girl just nodded before following Marinette. It was sushi on the menu and it was one of Mari’s favourites.

“Just a guess but are you asian?” Kagami said. “I’m japanese and you have some similar body features”

“Yeah, my maman is chinese so I’m half chinese” Marinette answered as they sat down. Marinette opened her lunchbox and took out the sushi rolls. Kagami had some grilled cheese sandwiches but it didn’t look like much.

“Here, you have to eat more than two sandwiches for lunch” MArinette said handing Kagami two of her many rolls. Kagami looked at them, then at Marinette with a smile.

“Thanks, my mother doesn’t think I should eat two much, she says it isn’t good for my training but when I get the chance I eat something extra” Kagami said as she took a bite from the sushi roll, her eyes widened. “Who made these? It’s delicious!”

“OH, It’s Alya’s mom, she sometimes makes delicious food that Alya gets to give to her friends” Marinette said as she smiled. “Her mother is a chef at Le Grand Paris.

“Who is Alya? And if you meet her, tell her these were DELICIOUS” Kagami said, reminding Marinette that Kagami didn’t know much about her, neither did she know much about Kagami.

“Alya is my BFF, she always has my back. And oh, she is the one running the ladyblog!” Marinette said. She looked over the cafeteria to see Alya sit next to a girl she had seen before but never catched the name of.

“Do you like the superheroes of Paris? My favourite is , the confident and strength she has is perfect for a warrior but she is a bit to soft when it comes to her feelings, that is probably her biggest weakness” Kagami said taking another bite of the food. She realised Marinette had gotten stunned at her statement. A loud crash. An akuma.

“Uhhhhhhhh, I gottagoseeyousoonbye!” Marinette said rushing away, leaving her half eaten lunch on the table. Could it be? Could Marinette be Ladybug?” The way she hot stunned, her appearance and her quick leave, everything pointed at that. She picked up her phone, searching for the ladyblog. As she suspected Alya’s mail and phone number were listed at the bottom of the page. She pressed call.

“Alya Cesaire” a voice said. Marinettes BFF. 

“Kagami Tsurugi, I have a question about your friend Marinette, we are lunchbox friend’s but she left as the akuma hit”

“Shoot”

“She is LAdybug, right?” NO answer, just someone's breathing.

“How did you find out so fast?” Alya whispered into the phone. “And you don’t get to tell anyone this, not even Mari. She doesn’t know that we know about her and Adrien being the superheroes and until they are ready it HAS to stay that way, understand?” Alya continued.

“I understand, but Adrien two? I don’t know who that is but you must be a crazy superhero team or something” Kagami said.

“Oh, I shouldn’t have said that, well Nino is coming so BYE” she hung up. This was a crazy day Kagami thought. Well, her inside was freaking out but her outside was just as calm as a stone. The biggest difference between her and Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just accept that Marinette will say Hey! to the wierdest thing just so it's there at the end of each chapter  
> Bye


	9. Orange juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The local juice shop has an couple juice day and which couples shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away tomorrow so I decided to do a whole lot today (At least so much I have time for so maybe 1-2 more chapters)

4 days until reunion  
Alya: So cya at the mall in 10  
Rose: Yupp, this will be so fun!  
Mylene: Yea, WE get to chose decorations  
Juleka: Have you got the colour theme yet?  
Alya: Yea it’s black/gold but still some other darker colours  
Juleka: I like it  
Marinette: Sorry guys but it’s an akuma outside and I REALLY have to go, so excuse me if I come late  
Alya: Excuses excuses, you just slept through your alarm like you always did in school didn’t you?  
Marinette: Hey!

-Flashback-

The juice shop was small but today for the opening they had gotten to use the big dining area outside. Rose sat at one of the tables waiting. They had a special couples-juice today. The shop had some kind of one week opening were each day was a new type of juice. Today was couples-orange juice. Juleka had texted and said that she would be some minutes later than what they planned but that only gave Rose time to order so it would be there when she came.

“Hi!” Rose said as she saw Juleka. She just waved back. If you just meet Juleka and Rose you would never think that the talkative Rose and the shy Juleka would fit together, but actually they completed each other perfectly.

As Juleka sat down and started drinking out of the glass with two straws she looked around for other couples, Alya and Nino were supposed to come but they hadn’t gotten the time, who else were here? Juleka saw a couple that almost made her choke.

“What is it?” Rose asked. Juleka pointed at the couple. Chloe and Sabrina, they were having couples-juice. But maybe they were there as a friends couple? But then where were Lila? Then it happened. Chloe and Sabrina bent over the table and kissed. Rose and Juleka just sat there shocked. You didn’t kiss your friends so this were something new. Rose snapped some fast pictures before she continued drinking. 

They pulled apart, that kiss was everything they ever wanted and more. Chloe locked at Sabrina that looked back. Here, noone thought it was strange since couples kissed everywhere. Suddenly Chloe felt a tap on her shoulder. Just a simple tap but enough to ruin the moment.

“Can’t you see that I’m busy-oh” Chloe said turning around revealing Ladybug. She held a small little box, the bee miraculous. Chloe nodded, before she left to go fight she gave Sabrina a little peck on the check.

The feeling of wind blowing past you was great, especially since she hadn’t felt it in a while, it made you feel free, like nothing could stop you. It was clearly a top 5 things to feel for Chloe but it had been knocked down today by the feeling of kissing the one you love.

The fight went on, it was a particular easy akuma except the fact that it could move super fast. Ladybug used her lucky charm, a long rope. She gave one end to chat and then she started tangling in the akuma in her yoyo. Suddenly the akuma was stuck, but it was almost free so CHloe hadn’t enough time to figure out where the akuma was.

“Chlo, venom, now, left side” Chat shouted, she did as he said and it was a perfect hit. The enemy got stunned a millisecond before it would have been free and ladybug could easily free the akuma.

“Just a question, what do you call the one you love?” Chloe asked.

“I call the person by his name, though you need to say it nice, just some rude version of their last name” Ladybug said, it was meant as a joke from her side by how Chloe always called her Dupain-Cheng in a bad way but she fastly realised her slip up. “Ehhhh… bug out” Ladybug said swinging away.

“You probably already know what I call her” Chat said before holding out his hand. She removed the bee miraculous from her hair and gave it to him before they both went away. Then everything hit Chloe. It was hidden in the names.

“I know who Ladybug and Chat is” Chloe whispered to Sabrina when she was back.

“Who and how?” Sabrina asked.

“Chat accidentally called me Chlo under the battle”

“But only Adrien calls you that”

“Exactly, then we have LB. She was harder, the only thing was that she knew that I call or more used to call Marinette for Dupain-Cheng, that means she is probably in our class and the only person that always disappears under akumas, always has scars and looks a bit like LB is…”

“Marinette herself” Sabrina filled in, face palming. “It’s so obvious, we must be dumb!”

“Though from what they told me during battles they don’t want anyone to know, so please pretend like you don’t” Chloe said.

“I won’t if you won’t” Sabrina said. Then they sat there until sunset. When they left they gave each other a good night kiss. This was probably the best day of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the last chapter will be LONG (At least for being one of my chapters) so when that comes it will probably take a while


	10. -----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, basically A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted as I post detention

So right now I haven't posted in weeks. I have had school and other stuff.  
I also is kind of stuck on the Detention chapter and how it could work with the Teachers pet chapter

My favourit way to fix a writer's block is to write something else (As for my Chat Blanc alternative ending story)  
Right now I have a fever BUT if I stay home from school tomorrow I might get out a chapter, who knows?

That was all for now, bye!

-Update-

I pretty much have given up on this

I've seen that my other series had far more views/support so I enjoy writing it more

I'm not saying this series is 100% ended just that I will only write if I suddenly feel like it, which probably wont be soon. Thanks for understanding

BTW. I wrote like 1/5 of chapter 10 so maybe I will post the start of it if I decide to completly give up. ANd maybe even the small notes I thaought all the chapters should be about. Well this is bye for know, hope you liked it, now I will read some more fanfic and then ZZzzzzzzz.......

**Author's Note:**

> I post when I feel like but it probably won't take THAT long


End file.
